dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarven royalty
The dwarven empire once spanned the length and breadth of Thedas, a rich and thriving collection of independent kingdoms known as Thaigs connected by the Deep Roads, until one by one the cities fell to the incursion of the Darkspawn. The history of the dwarves is a long one and encompasses the rule of numerous kings and queens. Ancient Kings * Bloadlikk: Mentioned by the Proving Master in the 4th round in the Dwarf Commoner Origin. He is considered the first king of the empire as a whole in ancient times and is the founder of the Noble Caste. * Orseck Garal: The first king of Kal-Sharok and later the first king of Orzammar. In the earliest days of the dwarven empire the seat of power was in the thaig of Kal-Sharok and the kingdom was jointly ruled by Orseck Garal and Endrin Stonehammer, whose rule set the tone for the present-day kingdom. Endrin entered into a covenant with the Archon Darinius of the Tevinter Imperium to forge a trade alliance with the human empire.Dragon Age RPG set 2 Player’s Guide, pg. 9-10. See also http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Archons_of_the_Imperium. Eventually, the seat of power was moved to the southern kingdom of Orzammar, the ancestral home of the Smith and Mining Castes, and there Garal ruled until his death. * Jegrek'http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_The_Edge_of_Night: A king of Gundaar, killed by the dwarf Beregrand using axe The Edge of Night, from the ''Dragon Age II Warrior Pack DLC. Kings of Orzammar In the early days of the empire, before the fall of the thaigs, all dwarven kingdoms were independent and had their own kings, but once Orzammar became the seat of power all recognized the king of Orzammar as the High Kinghttp://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Orzammar_Politics and de facto leader of the dwarven people.Dragon Age RPG set 2 Player’s Guide, pg. 10. '* Endrin Stonehammer'http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Endrin%27s_Mace: The second king of Orzammar after Garal and the most famous of the dwarven Paragons. He is credited with having built Stonehammer Hall. '* Aeducan'http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_House_Aeducan,_Shield_of_Orzammar: A Warrior caste dwarf who saved Orzammar from annihilation during the First Blight by collapsing strategic passages in the Deep Roads to save the city from attack. For this he was made a Paragon and a king. He is the founder of the royal house of the Dwarf Noble Warden. '''* ValtorDragon Age: Origins Golems of Amgarrak DLC. See also http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Ancient_Writings, http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Legion_of_the_Dead and http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Shale .: Valtor preserved some of Caridin’s writings on creating golems after the Paragon destroyed most of them. Caridin vanished in the eleventh year of his reign. * Getha'http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_The_Legion_of_Steel: One of few queens mentioned by name. In the second year of her reign the entire Legion of Steel was sent to recover the Paragon Caridin. None returned. '* High King ThreestoneDragon Age RPG set 2 Player’s Guide, pg. 11.: Arguably one of the most important kings in dwarven history, he was responsible for the empire's greatest tragedy and its current isolation shortly after the First Blight. Threestone sealed the Deep Roads in 1155 Tevinter calendar (nearly 1000 years ago in the common calendar) in a last bid to save Orzammar from the darkspawn invasion. This effectively separated the last great kingdoms of Kal Sharok, Gundaar and Hormak from the capital and isolated the dwarven empire into, seemingly, one lone city as the outlying thaigs fell. It should be noted that Threestone was the last known king to be known as High King. * The “Lost King”Dragon Age RPG set 2 Player’s Guide, pg. 17.: This king was utterly removed from the Memories, his deeds unknown. He ruled approximately 800 years ago for a 30 year period. * Eithnar Bemot'http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/House_Bemot : Mentioned by Gorim Saelac in the Dwarf Noble Origin. He became a Paragon and King of Orzammar in a single move from the Assembly during the Fourth Blight. '* Annalar Geldinblade'http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_The_Primeval_Thaig: Geldinblade reigned during the period around 8:48 Blessed when The Primeval Thaig was rediscovered--and promptly lost again on his order. It should be noted that Geldinblade's reign appears to overlap with that of Anaalar Perethin and Ansgar Aeducan. This possibly an error of conflating the kings or the ages in which they ruled. Or Geldinblade and Perethin may be one and the same, which would account for the chronological inconsistencies. It may also simply be a reuse of the same name or a mistake. '* Anaalar Perethin'Mentioned in the ''Dragon Age RPG Traveler's Guide.: He was assassinated in 8:50 Blessed, sparking a civil war. He was the predecessor to the current king, Endrin Aeducan (see footnote on Annalar Geldinblade for further information on chronological conflicts). '''* Ansgar Aeducan See http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_In_Praise_of_the_Humble_Nug and http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/House_Aeducan for more information.: The grandfather of the Dwarf Noble Warden and father to King Endrin Aeducan. * Endrin Aeducan'There is a chronological inconsistency. It is impossible for Endrin Aeducan to have ruled for 80 years from 8:50 Blessed to 9:30 Dragon Age. This is probably a mistake in confusing Endrin with Ansgar, his father.: The current king of Orzammar and father to the Dwarf Noble as well as Trian Aeducan and Bhelen Aeducan. In his reign the lost thaig of Kal Sharok was rediscovered, to mixed joy and regret. Kings of Orzammar Not Placed in Chronology '* Ragnan Aeducan'http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_The_Proving: Mentioned in passing in regards to the Proving Grounds. '* Darbir: Mentioned by Kasch in the Dwarf Commoner Origin. * Gherlen the Blood-Risen'Noted in ''Dragon Age RPG Traveler's Guide.: A dwarven hero who returned to the Frostback Mountains after adventuring and gained enough prestige to attempt to overthrow the king. His tale is still honored by dwarven adventurers. '''* Felbin the MadDragon Age RPG set 2 Player’s Guide, pg. 17.: Felbin went mad and was dethroned by the Assembly. References Category:Dwarves